Rudolph the Clown/Baby Mine
(At the new location the next night, there is a clown act going on in the new Big Top tent. It had Rudolph painted and dressed as a clown. He was placed on a high building on fire. He was scared and confused as to what this was. Down below the building, two of the clowns, dressed in reindeer costumes, were running around, screaming like a couple of whiny wimps) Clown 1: Please, Mr. Firemen! Save our poor baby! Clown 2: Whoa! Save our child! (A fire truck raced onto the stage. The circus clowns rode this fast vehicle and jumped out. They ran around in circles, doing their clown act. One clown had a ladder, but it was way too short. As this clown walked off the tiny ladder and fell, the other clowns were on a ladder attached to the fire truck. The ladder extended up high, but quickly came down, taking everyone with it. One clown struggled to activate his hose to bring down the fire, but was squirted by another clown, who had a water gun. Rudolph watched from his balcony as two clowns literally splashed each other with buckets of water. A line of clowns got in a line and brought up a bucket of water. But as the bucket reached the top, the top clown poured all the water into his mouth. Down below, a clown watered a flower that was near the fire, and this plant grew into a palm tree with three coconuts right in his face. A line of clowns raced up a tall ladder and splashed Rudolph with their water buckets. One clown placed a tiny drop of water in the building, but was splashed by water coming from inside the building. One clown attempted to fan Rudolph down so that he'd stop sweating. Clown 2 climbs up the ladder) Clown 2: Save our poor ba...! (He gets squirted in the throat by another clown's flower. One clown climbed to the top of a ladder and roasted up a hot dog, using the fire's heat. Down below, one clown managed to start hosing down the fire, but the fire suddenly got bigger. This wasn't water the clown was using. It was gas, making the situation worse. With no other option, the clowns got a trampoline underneath Rudolph and cried out for him to jump) Clown 3: Come on, jump! Clown 4: Hurry up! Clown 5: We'll save you! (Rudolph realized he had to jump. He ducked his face with his hooves in fear and tried backing away. But behind him, there was a clown with a bat, and he swung it onto Rudolph's bottom. This sent Rudolph falling off the edge and plummeting to the trampoline. Rudolph landed through the trampoline into a tub of banana cream pie. The audience cheered with amusement over this act. The clowns pointed towards Rudolph, who came out of the tub, not happy at all. Rudolph's new career wasn't pleasing him at all, and he was more distressed and sad than ever. Other than that, the clowns gathered in their tent, proud that they put on a great show) Clown 1: Boy oh boy, did we wow them out? Clown 2: What a performance! Are we good? Clown 3: 13 curtain calls! 13! Clown 4: Yeah, it sure brought down the house alright! Clown 5: Oh Mama, did we panic over them? Ask me Joey, go ahead, ask me. Clown 6: You said it, we rolled them in the aisles! Clown 7: Boy, oh boy, what an act! Clown 8: Oh, what an act is right. Stupendous, I call it! Clown 9: Now they'll have more respect for us clowns. Clown 10: Yeah, yeah, you bet! Clown 1: Here boys, this calls for a real celebration. Come and get it! Clown 2: Boys, am I thirsty! Clown 3: can use one of them myself! Clown 4: This one's on Rudolph: Clown 6: Yeah, Rudolph! Clown 7: Rudolph! (He laughs) Clown 8: There's plaster in his eyes! (As the clowns celebrated with a champagne drink, Rudolph, Comet, Clarice, and the Powerpuff Girls' group were outside. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were busy washing off the paint from Rudolph's face, while Hermey and Yukon stood over Comet and Clarice, worried if he would be OK. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were oblivious to this and were more focused on Rudolph) Blossom: See? They're drinking a toast to you. Bubbles: Yeah, you're a big hit! (A tear streamed down Rudolph's cheek. Buttercup caught it with her brush and washed it off) Buttercup: Look at you! You're terrific! Brick: Why, you're colossal! Stupendous! Hermey: Guys, I don't think that's making him any happier. (The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys climbed on Rudolph's hoof) Boomer: Come on. Alley-oop. The girls, the rest of the boys, and I gotta wash behind your ears. (Rudolph lifted the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys up to his head, and Butch starts washing behind Rudolph's ears with the brush) Butch: You oughta be proud! You're a success. (Despite receiving nice comments from the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, Rudolph was not happy at all. He shed another tear as he looked up at the Powerpuff Girls' group, along with Comet and Clarice. Bubbles, still seeing that Rudolph was sad, teared up and cried as well) Bubbles: (Crying) Please don't cry, Rudolph. (Voice breaking) You'll make me cry, too! (Then she broke down sobbing. Brick, however, pulled a peanut out of his cap and offered it to Rudolph) Brick: Look, a peanut! Come on, eat it. Boomer: Brick's right. It's got lots of vitamins. Rudolph: No thanks. (He slowly picked little blades of grass) Butch: (Helplessly) It'll give you a lot of.... Pep. Blossom: Butch, food's not gonna cheer him up. (Bubbles wipes her tears away and smiles) Bubbles: Blossom's right. He needs his parents. Buttercup: And he's not liking his new job at the circus. (Brick, confused, put the peanut back in his hat as Hermey snaps his fingers, suddenly coming up with an idea) Hermey: (Laughing) We forgot to tell you! Why, we're going to see your parents! (Then Rudolph's face brightens up) Rudolph: (Happily) Really? Hermey: Yes. Yukon: We made an appointment for you, just like any old dentist! Comet: Come on, get your hat! Clarice: Hooray! We're going to see Mr. and Mrs. Donner! (Rudolph grabs a yellow clown hat and puts it on. Then he, Comet, Clarice, and the group walked over to the wagon, where Donner and Mrs. Donner were held hostage) Blossom: (Pointing) Look! Right over there. (The group walked towards the wagon) Buttercup: Cozy little place, isn't it? Bubbles: Comfy and cozy. Buttercup: Well, what do we do now? Brick: I say we let Hermey and Yukon call to them. Boomer: My sentiments exactly. Butch: Agreed. Yukon: OK, dentist! Do your stuff. (He and Hermey climbed up to the caged window and called out to Donner and Mrs. Donner) Hermey: Donner! Mrs. Donner! (But there was no response) Yukon: Let's hope they're in. Comet: Try again. Clarice: I'm sure they'll respond. (This time, Hermey tried again) Hermey: (Whistling) Someone to see you! Donner: Rudolph? Mrs. Donner: Rudolph? Rudolph: Mama? Papa? (Donner and Mrs. Donner, still chained and down in the dumps, looked outside and saw a hoof feeling its way around the window. Donner and Mrs. Donner realized that this was their son) Donner: Rudolph! Rudolph! Mrs. Donner: Oh, my son! (They smiled as she approached the window. But she couldn't go far because their legs were chained up. Rudolph sat there in silence, wishing to hear what Donner and Mrs. Donner have to say) Mrs. Donner: (Sadly while smiling softly) Even if your father and I don't get released, know that we'll always be with you. Donner: (Sadly while smiling softly) That's right. (Sad upon hearing them say this, Rudolph teared up and nuzzled his parents between the bars. Seeing Rudolph tear up, Mrs. Donner started singing softly as she wiped his tears away) Mrs. Donner: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eye (Donner gently picks Rudolph up with his antlers and lets Mrs, Donner rock the antlers gently like a cradle as she continues singing) Mrs. Donner: Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine (The Powerpuff Girls and their group watched silently, smiling softly, as if moved by this moment. Even Comet and Clarice watched this in silence with soft smiles as they nuzzled one another since they are father and daughter. In all the train cars, the animals, both parent and baby, were sleeping happily and peacefully) Mrs. Donner: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All of those people Who scold you What they'd give Just for the right To hold you (Back at the jail train car, the Powerpuff Girls and their group, still watching silently, upon listening to the song, started to tear up calmly. Even Buttercup and the Rowdyruff Boys started to sniffle softly as some tears stream down their cheeks. Comet and Clarice noticed in concern, but the group wiped the tears away regardless and calmly composed themselves, much to Clarice and Comet's calm relief) Mrs. Donner: From your head To your toes Donner: Baby mine Mrs. Donner: You're so sweet Goodness knows Donner: Baby mine (Feeling a little better, Rudolph lets his parents put him down and as they nuzzled one last time, Mrs. Donner finished her song along with Donner as Rudolph slowly walked away with the Powerpuff Girls and their group, Clarice, and Comet sadly) Mrs. Donner: But you're so Precious to me Cute as can be Donner: Baby of mine Donner and Mrs. Donner: Baby of mine Baby of mine (Then with that after Donner and Mrs. Donner finished their song, Rudolph and his friends left after they and the Donners waved goodbye to each other) Rudolph: Goodbye, Mama, Papa. Donner: Goodbye, son. Mrs. Donner: Be a good boy now. (At their tent, the clowns were still laughing and having a good time about their performance) Clown 1: Here you are. Pour it in me slipper, Joey. Clown 2: Boy I can't get over the way we rolled them in the aisles! Clown 3: Just wait 'till we hit the Big Town! Clown 4: This gives me an idea! Let's raise the platform the reindeer jumps off of. Clown 5: Yeah, if they laughed when he jumps 20 feet, they'll laugh twice as hard. If he jumps 40 feet,... Clown 6: Yeah, yeah, that's right. Simple mathematics. Clown 7: Let's make it 80 feet. Clown 8: Don't be a piker. 180. Clown 9: Make it 300. Clown 10: A thousand. (The other clowns approved of this idea. However, one of them was concerned) Clown 5: Hey, be careful. You'll hurt the little guy. Clown 4: Ah, go on! Reindeer ain't got no feelings. Clown 7: No, they're made of rubber. Clown 3: This idea’s sensational! Let's go tell the boss. (The clowns agreed before one of them came up with another idea) Clown 4: Hey, hey! Let's hit it for a raise. Clown 5: Yeah, sure! This is worth real dough. (The clowns started heading out of the tent) Clowns: Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise Yeah, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise Oh, we're gonna get more money 'Cause we know that we're funny We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise (As the clowns walked out of the tent, one clown, in his excitement, bumped into a table with a bottle of champagne. None of the clowns noticed it shaking close to the edge of the table. The bottle fell off the table and landed in a tub of water. The champagne filled up the tub, contaminating the water) Coming up: While cheering Rudolph up, Rudolph and Hermey drink some water contaminated with champagne, and they, much to the group's concern, hallucinate from their drunk state in an unpleasant way. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Fanmakes Category:Dumbo Parodies Category:Songs